Konoha School
by Mirtie252
Summary: Une Bande d'amis, un Lycée, de l'Amitié et de l'Amour... Beau programme, non ? C'est ma première Fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! "S'incline"


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction « Konoha School » (qui traine depuis un certain temps je l'avoue...) que j'ai décidé de poster sur ce site « Applaudissement ! ». J'espère quelques commentaires pour m'encourager..._

_**Disclamer :** Eh non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Ils sont malheureusement (ou heureusement pour certain) à Masashi Kishimoto. Enfin bref place à l'action !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Introduction<p>

- Ils étaient super drôles, mais c'était épuisant ! J'ai passé mon Week-end à jouer à cache-cache, à construire des cabanes avec des draps, à leur raconter des histoire, à les déguiser... J'étais content de voir leurs parents arriver hier soir !

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Sasori nous raconte son Week-end. Le « Veinard » s'est dégotté un travail de baby-sitter. Il gardait des jumeaux de 6 ans. Je ne doute pas qu'il sois fatigué, mais il a quand même posé sur sa table de chevet deux billets de 50 euros.

- Et qu'est que tu va faire avec tout cet argent ? Lui demande Suigetsu.

Sasori prend une mine gourmande.

- Je sais pas encore. J'ai repéré une marionnette dans un magasin l'autre jour, mais il y avait aussi des parchemins explosifs...

Je secoue la tête. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Sasori vendrait son bras droit pour s'acheter la dernière marionnette tendance, c'est vraiment sa passion. Suigetsu grattouille la tête de Kyubi qui semble ravi. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Merde, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner, on ferait mieux de s'activer.

Je me lève :

- Je peux prendre la salle de bains, les gars ?

Je me présente, je m'appelle Deidara. Deidara Iwa. Je suis interne à Konoha School. Oui, c'est ça... Cette grande école de Ninja crée par Maître Tsunade réputé dans le monde entier.

Sasori, Suigetsu et moi partageons la même chambre. Nous sommes tous les trois en première année. Je connais Sasori depuis que nous avons 7 ans. Nous avons sympathisé avec Suigetsu le jour de l'examen. Et par la même occasion, nous avons rencontré Kyubi...

Son cas est un peu particulier. Kyubi n'est pas un ninja. Mais alors pas du tout. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas d'autre talent que celui de manger toute la journée.

Je vous rassure tout de suite, Kyubi n'est pas un extraterrestre, mais simplement un petit renard. C'est l'animal de compagnie de Suigetsu. Il l'adore et refuse de s'en séparer. Bien entendu, les animaux sont interdits à Konoha School. Kyubi est donc... passager clandestin.

Temari est la pitre de service. Elle possède, entre autres, un véritable don d'imitatrice. Il faut l'entendre prendre la voix d'Anko, de Kakashi _– les pions –_ ou de Karin la peste ! C'est à mourir de rire. Mais la pauvre Temari est affligé de deux énormes défauts : sa maladresse et sa naïveté à toute épreuve. De plus pour ne rien arranger, elle a eu la mauvaise idée de tomber folle amoureuse de Sasori. Elle est prête à tout pour lui... et mon Danna _– petit surnom de Sasori –_ qui ne la considère que comme une simple amie, en profite un peu.

Konan, elle, est l'antithèse de Temari. Sombre, réservée, peu loquace, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, c'est la fille d'un ninja mondialement connu.

Konan passe son temps à travailler. En dehors des cours, le lieu ou on a le plus de chance de la trouver est la salle d'entrainement ou elle améliore ses techniques, ses sauts... C'est aussi la seule d'entre nous à ne pas être interne. Elle vit avec son père et son petit frère Yahiko dans un grand appartement, très chic, en centre-ville.

À nous cinq, nous avons décidé en début d'année de crée le _Konoha Zine. _Un petit journal d'actu sur notre é Kurenai, la bibliothécaire, a mis à notre disposition une petite pièce, que nous appelons maintenant « notre base ».

Allez, maintenant, je vous laisse...

Pas question de rater le petit déjeuner. Mon ventre gronde aussi fort qu'un volcan en éruption.

- Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ce Week-end ? Nous demande Sasori en picorant quelques miettes de pain.

- Oh, tu sais, répond Suigetsu, c'était tranquille. On s'est un peu baladé en ville, et dimanche, on a bullé.

- Ah, buller, j'aurais adoré ça ! S'exclame Temari.

Je lève les yeux au ciel ! Temari l'hyperactive rêve de buller ! Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Elle est incapable de passer une heure d'affilée sans travailler !

- En fait, ce dont je rêve en ce moment, reprend Sasori, c'est... _« Tutulululu... ». _La sonnerie du portable de Sasori l'interrompt au milieu de sa phrase.

- Allo ? Oui...

Les yeux de Sasori se sont agrandis. Il se lève et s'éloigne de la table, le portable collé à l'oreille.

- Oui, bien sûr... L'entend-on marmonner.

Suigetsu me jette un regard interrogateur.

- C'est qui ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Sa grand-mère peut-être. J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle...

Sasori est sortie du self. Les portes à double battant s'agitent derrière lui. Une table plus loin, Karin la peste et ses pouffes associées nous lancent des regards mauvais. Comme d'habitude. Je suis un peu inquiet. Je me sens envahie par un mauvais pressentiment... Sasori faisait vraiment une drôle de tête. Temari, elle, n'a pas l'air plus tracassé que ça. Elle s'enfile une deuxième tartine trempée dans son chocolat. Ça lui fait de jolie moustache. Dommage que Sasori ne soit pas là pour admirer. Elle aurait eu toutes ses chances !

Les aiguilles de la grande horloge avancent inexorablement. Petit à petit, le self se vide. Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours. Et Sasori qui ne revient pas...

Soudain la porte s'ouvre.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez, ça fait un quart d'heure que je vous attends !

Ce n'est pas Sasori, mais Konan. Impeccable comme d'habitude. Je me mord la lèvre. Où est passé Sasori ? Ce n'est pas son genre de nous lâcher. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de problème. Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui, moi ? Je me lève à contrecoeur. La sonnerie qui annonce le début des cours vient de retentir. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut y aller. Dans le cour, tous les élèves de notre classe sont déjà parfaitement alignés. Anko le serpent passe ses troupes en revue.

Mlle Anko... Comment vous la décrire ? Je vous l'ai dit, c'est notre conseillère d'éducation et surveillante générale. Un légende raconte qu'avant de travailler ici, elle était trempée dans des affaires de drogue, d'enlèvement et de vol au service d'un certain Oroshimaru !

De plus, elle ne nous apprécie pas beaucoup et vous a dans le collimateur. Nous, c'est-à-dire Sasori, Suigetsu, Konan, Temari et moi-même. Nous essayons de nous faire discrets, mais rien n'échappe à son regard perçant.

- Encore vous ! S'écrie-t-elle en nous voyant arriver. Vous ne ratez jamais une occasion de vous faire remarquer, décidément.

Nous nous glissons dans le rang, la tête basse. Règle de base : ne pas provoquer une Anko en colère ! C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois Sasori. Il est rangée, le regard dans le vague. En quelque secondes, je passe de l'inquiétude à la colère. Il nous a laissés tomber !

Je m'approche de lui.

- Psssttt, Sasori.

Il sursaute.

- Quoi ?

- On t'attendait dans le self...

- Ah ? Désolée...

Aucune conviction dans ses excuses. Si il croit s'en tirer comme ça...

- C'était qui au téléphone ?

Sasori se passe une mèche framboise derrière l'oreille. C'est toujours ce qu'il fait quand il est nerveux ou angoissé.

- C'était...euh...un cousin...

- Ren?

Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, Sasori et moi, que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer presque toute sa famille. Sasori secoue la tête.

- Euh... non, pas Ren... un cousin que tu ne connais pas...

- Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il te...

- Monsieur Iwa !

Anko est planté devant moi, prête à cracher des flammes ! Je prend une toute petite voix :

- Oui, mademoiselle...

- Comment se fait-il que...

Driiiiiiiiig!

Ouf ! La sonnerie de début des cours ! Sauvé par le gong ! Sans demander mon reste, je profite de la cohue pour me faufiler et m'éclipser loin d'Anko. Mais, mon petit Danna, je ne t'oublie pas. Tu ne m'as pas l'air net et, crois-moi, je vais tirer cette histoire au clair !

_Voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre de cette fiction sur Naruto qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. J'attends quelque commentaire pour m'encourager à écrire la suite ! Sinon, quelque question :_

_1- L'univers un peu « School » ne vous choque pas trop ?_

_2- Que pensez-vous des personnages, leurs caractères..?_

_3- Qui voudriez-vous voir apparaître dans cette fic ? ;)_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
